fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unfelt One
is character created by Chaoarren. He was once a hunter, who after a severe mistake fighting a Rare Species of Cantios, suffered so much pain that it permanently damaged his body and mind. He now only wishes for the world to be spared a return of the Cantios Rare Species, and that they be destroyed at all costs. Description The Unfelt One wears a large robe, presumably made out of Cantios and Shadow Cantios parts. After a hunter takes revenge for him, he then starts wearing Optiaster parts along with the others. Much of his clothing covers up the body, so his real appearance is rarely seen. The Unfelt One's skin is an ashen grey, with black veins clearly visible all across. He is of average hunter height, but his build is thinner because of less muscle mass. His face shows much sign of internal damage, with a skeletal frame, reddish eyes, very short greyish hair and black blotches around the eyes. He wields the Cantios Sword SNS, however lacking a shield. He additionally carries a makeshift dagger. Personality The Unfelt One barely shows any emotion, having had his ability to have strong feelings damaged greatly by a past event. His only real care is that the Cantios species is not allowed to thrive, and that the Optiaster Cantios is not allowed a comeback. Although no longer with the Hunter's Guild, he posts quests under the alias of "The Unfelt One" to prevent anyone from knowing his true name. When he speaks to the hunter, he does so quietly. Background Next to nothing is known about The Unfelt One's life other than the incident that changed him. It can be easily speculated that he was a successful hunter, showing how he has been able to defeat Elder Dragon-Level-Monsters. Cantios populations were skyrocketing thanks to the recent creation of the Sherin Peaks, and he was one of the main hunters deployed to prevent their rapid spread to other locales. Many associates were amazed at how efficiently he dispatched them, even taking on a Cantios and a Shadow Cantios at the same time and surviving without scars. His secret to having such concentration stems from a mixture he created from Sheara Fruit and Demondrug/Armorskin potions. This potion caused pain, but also made him focused and more resilient in hunting. The Unfelt One met his fate during what was supposed to be a routine hunt. He had been sent to track down a Cantios acting aggressively for unknown reasons. The wyvern was already injured, and thus was put near death swiftly by him. But once he arrived at its nest to finish the job, he found something else. As he approached the Cantios, another, larger individual approached from behind it. It was a Cantios unlike any he had ever seen. Not only did it sport more developed parts, its scales also glowed golden in the sunset. Both him and this Cantios battled, and it became clear very quickly that this was no ordinary one. It fought with much more skill, utilising techniques The Unfelt One had never seen before. After evading a huge strike, the walls around the nest started to collapse. And then, the Cantios turned black as night as much of the light was shrouded. He could not believe what he was seeing as the Cantios suddenly started displayed behaviours of a Shadow Cantios now. Unable to keep up he is knocked to the floor, right next to the injured Cantios. Acting instinctively, he stabs the Cantios through its injured chest before it can attack, putting it down. Blood from the Cantios spills onto the face of the unknown Cantios, which sparks another change. The blood red colouration starts to shade the rest of the body, starting at the head all the way down to the tail. The sunset shines into the area as the unknown Cantios roars in fury. The Unfelt One drinks his potion mixture, preparing himself. But instead, the unknown Cantios breathes Undrean Smoke. And not just any Undrea Breath, but smoke infused with Dragon Element. This element along with Undrea reacts with the concoction flowing through his body, and the effect is instant. The Unfelt One collapses to the floor in extreme pain, the chemicals ravaging through his veins and his brain. The unknown Cantios takes a look at him and decides he is no longer and threat to it, flying off into the sky. The Unfelt One couldn't scream, he could not move, and eventually lost feeling, physically and mentally. The vicious combination of both concoction and the Dragon Elemental Undrean smoke had devastated his body and mind. Although he was able to recover, his damage was permanent, the Rare Cantios, named now as the Optiaster Cantios had destroyed who he once was. He could now only feel the need for vengeance against the Cantios species, and none could be spared. 20 years since that day, he encountered the Optiaster Cantios again, this time to repel it from killing a hunter like it did a researcher alongside them, travelling on a path very similar to his. This hunter would be the one to help him have his revenge against the Optiaster Cantios. Involvement in the Optiaster Cantios quest-line The Unfelt One appears as a character and the quest-giver for the Optiaster Cantios hunt. He saves the hunter from the involved Optiaster and repels it away. He explains back in the HQ that he saved them because he had been severely affected by the Optiaster Cantios before, leaving him the way he is now. Posing under the name of The Unfelt One he tells the hunter of some things about the Rare Cantios and posts a quest to have it hunted down. In its description he says that it is causing havoc in the Sherin Peaks, but in his own desire it is purely for vengeance he cannot yet undertake. After the Optiaster Cantios is slain, The Unfelt One does not congratulate the hunter, but expresses that, "That thing is dead at last." and "Yet, I cannot feel happiness. Not while more of these wyverns continue to invade everywhere they set their eyes upon.". After this he states that he will continue to give the hunter intel on any more Optiaster Cantios that are found, and have them hunted down. His last task to the hunter is to hunt a Cantios, Shadow Cantios, and Optiaster Cantios all at once, with the weaker two under the guide of the Optiaster. This greatly challenging quest gives a ticket that allows the hunter to craft the equipment that The Unfelt One wears. Trivia *The Unfelt One's birthday was made the 4th of February to match Chaoarren's own birthday. **This was done as Optiaster Cantios, the character's nemesis, was made on the 4th anniversary of Chaoarren joining the MHFanon. *He also bears a disliking towards The Crimson Enforcer, a member of the Riders of Discord, who has been known to sometimes be seen with an Optiaster Cantios monstie. Ironically the two of them share the same birthday, though they are completely unrelated. Category:NPC Character Category:Chaoarren